Class of 1992
Degrassi High's Class of 1992 consist of the following students. This class was notable for being the first class in the Degrassi Franchise. They graduated in School's Out!. Characters 'Main Characters ' *Archie Simpson *Caitlin Ryan (skipped a grade) *Lucy Fernandez (Valedictorian) *Simon Dexter *Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Christine Nelson *Derek Wheeler (not seen graduating) *Michelle Accette *Bryant Thomas *Heather Farrell *Erica Farrell *Lorraine Delacorte (left before graduation; leukemia) *Liz O'Rourke *Amy Holmes *Allison Hunter *Shane McKay (left before graduation; brain damage) *Stephanie Kaye (left before graduation; transferred to private school) *Voula Grivogiannis (left before graduation; moved away) 'Supporting Characters ' *Tim O'Connor *Nancy Kramer Interaction History Relationship History The following characters from this class have developed a relationship at some point: *Archie-Christine Relationship *Archie-Michelle Relationship *Joey-Caitlin Relationship *Shane-Christine Relationship *B.L.T.-Michelle Relationship *Simon-Alexa Relationship *Wheels-Stephanie Relationship Friendship History The following characters from this class have developed a friendship at some point: *Archie-Joey Friendship *Wheels-Joey Friendship *Archie-Wheels Friendship *Archie-Caitlin Friendship *Liz-Christine Friendship *Caitlin-Christine Friendship *Lucy-Caitlin Friendship *Erica-Heather (Siblings) *Erica-Lucy Friendship *Heather-Lucy Friendship *Alexa-Michelle Friendship *Lucy-L.D. Friendship *Stephanie-Erica Friendship *Stephanie-Heather Friendship *Amy-Allison Friendship *Joey-Stephanie Friendship Conflict History The following characters from this class have developed a conflict at some point: *Joey-Wheels Conflict *B.L.T.-Michelle Conflict *Erica-Liz Conflict Attraction History The following characters from this class have developed feelings for one or the other at some point: *Joey and Liz (Joey to Liz) *Heather and Wheels (Heather to Wheels) *Stephanie and Simon (Stephanie to Simon) *Joey and Stephanie (Joey to Stephanie) *Amy Holmes to Archie Simpson (Amy to Archie) *Allison Hunter to Archie Simpson (Allison to Archie) Trivia *They are the original Degrassi class. *Archie Simpson is Degrassi Community School's principal. *This class contains the most amount of main characters with 19. *Stephanie Kaye was the first character of the Class of 1992 to be seen but ended up transferring to a private school. *Because of the Degrassi Junior High retcon, this is actually the Class of 1993. *This was the first class in the entire Degrassi Franchise. Timeline Degrassi Junior High: Season 1 *Snake, Joey, Lucy, Stephanie, Voula, L.D, Spike, Wheels, Heather, Erica, Alexa and Shane are introduced. *After their parents' recent divorce, Stephanie refuses to acknowledge Arthur as her little brother, and even begins going by "Stephanie Kaye" rather than "Stephanie Kowalebsky". *Stephanie is elected student council president. *Voula and Stephanie entered the school year as best friends, but Stephanie became "loose" and "too rebellious" in exchange for popularity, and kept neglecting Voula for her new followers. So Voula cuts her friend off completely. *Wheels and Stephanie begin dating. *L.D.'s father is hospitalised for his heart. *Lucy and Voula shoplift and get caught. *Voula sneaks out to the school dance against her father's wishes for her chance at new popularity. She takes a drunken Stephanie's place as announcer that night until her father comes to take her home. *Spike discovers she is pregnant *Wheels meets his birth father Degrassi Junior High: Season 2 *Simon, Michelle and Liz are introduced. *Lucy is sexually harassed by a substitute teacher. *Wheels breaks up with Stephanie. *Joey fights Dwayne, and loses. *Alexa and Simon begin a relationship. *Stephanie begins spiraling into depression, so she ultimately transfers to a private school. *Voula makes amends with her old friend Stephanie before she transfers. *Voula moves away, possibly due to her strict parents not wanting her in more trouble. *Spike is kicked out of school due to her pregnant state. This upset her close friends, who started protesting to get her back in school. *Spike gives birth to baby Emma, and after a while is allowed back to Degrassi. *Joey is held back, putting him with the Class of 1993. Degrassi Junior High: Season 3 *Stephanie transfers to a private school *B.L.T, Amy and Allison are introduced *Wheels' parents are killed in a drunk driving accident. *B.L.T and Michelle begin a relationship. *Shane takes LSD and falls/jumps of a bridge leaving him permanently brain damaged. Degrassi High: Season 1 *Shane transfers to a special school after his injury. *Erica discovers she is pregnant and has an abortion. *L.D is diagnosed with cancer *Michelle moves out of home *Michelle overdoses on caffeine pills Degrassi High: Season 2 *B.L.T cheats on Michelle with Cindy and they break up. *L.D. leaves Degrassi to go traveling with her father. *Wheels gets kicked out of home for frequent bad behaviour. *Liz realises she was sexually abused as a child. School's Out! *The Class of 1992 graduate. *Caitlin skips a year and graduates with this class. *Simon and Alexa get married. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 1 *Snake holds a reunion for the classes of 1992 and 1993 at the newly modeled Degrassi Community School. *Snake becomes the media immersion teacher at Degrassi. *Derek Wheeler is released from prison for DUI in School's Out! Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 2 *Spike realizes she is pregnant and decides to have an abortion until her daughter, Emma, talks her out of it. *Spike and Snake start dating and eventually get married. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 3 *Spike gives birth to baby Jack in September 2003. *Emma finds out her biological father, Shane McKay, is in a mental hospital because of an incident that happened in the Degrassi Junior High episode Taking Off (2). Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 4 *Spike and Snake along with everybody are worried about Emma after the school shooting. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 5 *Spike found out that Snake kissed Degrassi's principal Daphne Hatzilakos and kicks him out of the house. *To win Spike back Snake sings to her at the mall and she accepts him back. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 6 *Spike is supportive and helps Emma through her pregnancy scare. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 7 *Snake is accused by Darcy Edwards of rape and is suspended. Degrassi: Season 10 *Snake becomes the new principal of Degrassi. Degrassi: Season 14 *Deirdre Pill replaces Snake as Degrassi's principal. Degrassi: Next Class: Season 1 *Snake is reinstated as principal. Gallery djh-s1-e1.jpg spike&liz.png djh-s1-e9.jpg degrassi-jr-high-spike+shane.jpg djh-heather+erica.png snake+spike.jpg dh-s1-e7.jpg degrassi-alexa+michelle.jpg degrassi-steph+heather+erica.png djh-s2-e5.jpg degrassi-snake+spike.jpg degrassi-liz+spike.jpg LD&Lucy1989-1990.jpg degrassi-high-cast-pic-2.png dh1.png dg7.png Alexa-mono.png DAAS1.31.png Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Graduation Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Alumni Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1